The cycle of pain Introduction Klaroline
by abbbby
Summary: Klaus has watched Caroline die over and over again in a cycle. She doesn't know. Will things be different this time?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't tell her. I can't tell her that I've watched her die countless times- That I've had to suffer a torturous cycle over and over. She can't know. I can't be the cause of her breaking. Even the strongest of us can't handle that much hurt." Klaus whispered to the hardly living victim in his arms. This had become a habit; talking to his dinner. It made him feel better and he never allowed them to escape with the knowledge. Klaus was sure that the woman in his arms was dead, until she began to speak. Usually he would have simply taken away the remaining life from the human but something caused him to listen. "I don't understand t-this cycle. B-but you must love her. Sometimes t-the best thing to do it tell the truth. She will h-hurt at first but a-at least she will understand." The woman whispered before her breathing ceased and the light from her eyes faded until there was only darkness. Klaus placed his hand on her cheek, his lower lip trembled and a single teardrop fell. "What am I doing? Did I just feel remorse towards a human? Dear God, Caroline is changing me." He glanced towards the corpse. "I don't suppose all humans are as stupid as I believed. I am sorry, love. Wrong place at the wrong time."


	2. Chapter 2

'THE CYCLE OF PAIN'. CHAPTER 1.

Klaus proceed to leave the room. As he did so, he saw a flash. It was so quick it were as though he had imagined it. But there was no mistaking it, he could smell her. Caroline. She had heard.

"Caroline!" he shouted. Trying to cut out the clear desperation in his voice. What if she told people? He was 'the original'. The ruthless man who felt no remorse. Ever. What would people do if they found out that he felt emotional pain? Would they hurt Caroline? Would they find a way to hurt him? He had to stop her.

Luckily, she was waiting for him.

"Why didn't you tell me? How does this work? You have to explain to me, Klaus! I don't understand." Tears began to form in her eyes. The strong Caroline he knew and loved was slowly disappearing in front of him.

Klaus beckoned to her to sit beside him. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Firstly, love, you've always been the same. Every lifetime. Until now. Every single time you had the life that your human self had always dreamed of. You fell in love with a man who was good for you, had a strong relationship with your parents, and never consciously interacted with a Vampire."

"But what is this cycle, Klaus? What does it mean?" Caroline's breath was returning to normal pace.

"I'd tell you..if I knew. I've been trying to work it out for years and the only conclusion i've ever come to is that it's the witches way of punishing me."

Caroline took a deep breath. Punishing him? Why would her death bother him? He's Klaus. She's..Caroline. She loved Tyler..didn't she?

Caroline hastily decided to move on. "Then what's different this time?"

"Honestly..I don't know."

"You must know, Klaus. Don't lie to me."

"I..I think they've seen good in me. But there is no good. I kill. I enjoy killing. They're giving me a chance to make things 'right' but things are right. This is how I like them. I wouldn't like to kill you, Caroline. You're a beautiful girl. But I would. If I needed to."

Klaus watched as for a brief moment Caroline's face showed one emotion. Sadness. His words hurt her. And although he could barely admit it to himself, this hurt him. He couldn't kill her. She was the first person in years who had really seen him. She knew of his fear of being alone and although he could often see true hatred in her eyes as she looked at him, she cared. He cared. For her. And he couldn't. He had to send her away.

Klaus stared her in the eyes and spoke with a voice stern, emotionless and full of venom.

"You, Caroline. Are stupid, reckless. Your life has ended every time simply because you care. Too much. You try to protect people who wouldn't do the same for you. You care for people who don't care for you. I care for no one, Caroline. No one. There is no one who I wouldn't kill in a heartbeat. You disappointed everyone, Caroline. Your mother, you ruined her life. Your father, you ruined his. You certainly leave a mark on peoples lives but let me tell you something. It's not a good one. Now get out."

Klaus felt a sharp pain in his heart. He had been staked many times before but not once had he felt pain like this. The look of betrayal in her eyes made him feel true pain.

Caroline let out a short cry before sprinting away from Klaus.

Little did she know, the things he had said to her were the complete opposite of the things he wished he could say. She was smart and careful. Her life ended every time because she was a _hero_. She cared for people who would really do anything for her. And he would never kill her.

But the things he said did the trick. She would keep away from him. And he couldn't admit it to himself, but he wanted her to keep away because he was falling.

Klaus was falling in love with Caroline. Just like he had done in every lifetime. But this time, she knew who he really was.


End file.
